


Hidden (Kid x Reader; Cyberpunk AU)

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossdressing, F/M, Impel Down, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: The job was simple. Sneak into a high security prison, steal some important files, and then get paid. Nothing you haven't done before. Unfortunately, a band of raiders is about to make things a little complicated.*Warning! Mature Content**I don't own cyberpunk or one piece or claymore or any other animes/mangas that might get a mention*





	1. Intro.

  


  


"You there, take these uniforms to the washroom."

"Yes sir." You replied in your gruff voice.

You let the guard throw the dirty uniforms in your bin and continue walking down the corridor, the tools on your belt, consisting of a wrench, a ruler, a light, and a few minor auto tools, jingled slightly. However, you had no intention of going to the washroom. Your mission was far more important than cleaning uniforms.

You were a freelancer. A scavenger sent to gather information on high profile criminals secured in the space prison Impel Down. You have been undercover as one of the prisons private officers, under the guise of a young man, for about 2 weeks now. A reusable chip implant secured at the base of your skull made your voice sound more masculine, your hair was kept up in an old cap, and you wore some casual male clothes, seeing as privates were not issued uniforms or duties beyond small chores and basic repairs.

Not that you were complaining, quite the contrary. With the small chores the officer guards assigned each day, you were quickly able to learn the inner workings of the space prison craft.

You knew the layout of every floor, the secret passages of every corridor, the rotation times of the guards, how long break times were, when and where prisoners roam about, and the exact location of the Warden's private quarters.

In addition to gathering the basic workings of the ship and its occupants, you have been inching your way towards the Warden's private quarters, getting closer and closer every day. Today was the day you planned on making your move. You were approaching the corridor that led to the private offices.

You rolled up your sleeve, glancing at your screen.

1600\. Just in time.

The Warden and his assistants were already at dinner and guards would be changing posts in about five minutes, leaving everything unguarded and unoccupied for about 15 minutes.

You slowed your pace, watching the minutes tick by, until the guards and desk workers left their posts and walked in the direction opposite of where you were. Your lips quirked up slightly, amused that not one individual spared you a single glance, completely believing your facade of a simple chore boy.

When the footsteps from the guards were no more, you quickly pulled out you pack and some hazmat safety wear, slipping it on before swiftly moving towards the Warden's office.

Based on your research prior to your mission, you knew the Warden, Magellan, was a Dilitrio. Dilitrios were a species of extraterrestrial beings who secreted deadly poison on the surface of their skin.

Remembering the countless rumors you heard of the Dilitrio's nature during your first few days aboard Impel Down, you checked your pocket and released a breath you didn't realize you were holding when you felt the neutralizers. As long as you had those close by, your odds of surviving the Warden's poison were slightly increased.

You took another look around before you started to pick the locks on the door. A subtle 'click' sounded after 90 seconds. The office was surprisingly immaculate, but it also possessed very little furniture. There was a desk off to right side with a bookshelf against the back wall on the right side. This would make your search easier.

You started at the desk, using your screen to hack the computer and setting up your flash drive to download all the files. Downloading everything onto your drive would take about 10 minutes, which would put you in a rush, but it would be worth it.

Just the thought of how many berries this data would be worth made you bite your lip to keep from squealing.

With that set up, you pulled out another small screen, a seeker, from the pocket of your cargo pants and turned it on. Unlike your personal data screen, the seeker screen possessed x-ray technology, allowing you to scan over the room and find any possible secrets the Warden might have in his office.

The desk and bookshelf held no secrets, but they were rather obvious spots.

The walls held nothing either. That was bit unusual.

With a frown, you turned your screen downwards, looking through the floor. It took about five minutes of scouring around before you caught sight of something. A fairly large rectangular box shape outline behind the Warden's desk chair.

_Bingo!_

You took out a flathead screw driver from your tool belt to feel around the tile flooring. It must've been opened recently, for it came up easily. Gently and quietly setting the tiles down nearby, you peered into the opening and frowned. You weren't exactly expecting to see a normal wooden box.

Thinking it could be a trap you scanned it with your seeker, only to find the outlines of berries and a few other things. Without further ado, you opened the box, revealing the berries, passports, and a few other documents. Despite the awesome find you were still frowning.

"Something like this can't be that easy..." You mumbled to yourself.

"Oh, it isn't." A scratchy voice spoke, startling you.

You jumped, a small squeak escaping past your lips, as you scrambled to turn around. Wide (e/c) orbs took in a large pot-belly man with hornlike protrusions on his forehead. You quickly recognized him as the Vice Warden, Hannyabal.

_Thank gods it's not the Warden!_

You smirked internally, knowing exactly how to handle this situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in the Warden's office, boy?" Hannyabal inquired, crossing his arms.

You reached your hand back behind your head to press the button on the chip, turning off the masculine voice mode.

"Not exactly a boy, but I suppose my appearance would make one think otherwise." You giggled shyly.

"Wh-wha?!" The Vice Warden stuttered, his eyes going wide in confusion.

You took off your old cap, letting your (h/c) ponytail fall out. You flashed the Vice Warden the sweetest smile you could muster.

"Things were going so well until you captured me! I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought I was!" You were being a little dramatic, but it had the Vice Warden stuttering and blushing.

You leaned forward, one hand pulling at the edge of your jacket while the other tugged down the collar of your shirt. "I suppose this means I'll have to undress and change into a prisoner's uniform?" You pouted.

"Yow!! You're just my type!" You could practically see the hearts in this dudes eyes. "I shouldn't have said that out loud. But please, if you would, strip for me." The way he was squirming around and rubbing his hands together had you thinking of another perv you were familiar with.

You suppressed your disgust and continued acting innocent. "I'm a little embarrassed. You see, no one has ever seen me naked before, could I get you to turn around? Please?" You flashed him your best innocent doe-eyed pout.

With a gleeful chuckle and heart-shaped eyes, the perv quickly obliged. "Just let me know when you're done little cutie~"

Without wasting another moment, you grabbed the large metal wrench attached to your tool belt, kicked Hannyaball in the back of the knee, making him drop, and struck him in the back of the head before he could have time to react.

He hit the floor with a thud and for good measure you hit him with the wrench again. No way were you taking chances with that perv.

"They let you be Vice Warden? These guys must be pretty fucking desperate." You thought aloud.

You looked around the room, wondering how he got in without you hearing anything. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, you figured he must've just had some surprisingly good stealth skills.

The drive plugged into the computer  _'beeped'_ , signaling it was done downloading everything. Your time was even more limited now. You turned to the box in the floor and threw whatever you could grab into your pack and attached the drive to your necklace, tucking it into your shirt as you rushed to the door.

Just as you opened it though, blaring alarms sounded as red flashing lights flickered along the hallway.

Fucking hell!

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL GUARDS TO THE REAR LOADING DOCKS! SECURITY HAS BEEN BREECHED! REPEAT, SECURITY HAS BEEN BREECHED!"

Well, at least this wasn't about you, but holy shit! What crazy son of a bitch would break into Impel Down? The high security space prison Impel Down?

Whoever or whatever breeched security, you weren't going to stick around to find out.

You adjusted your cap and pushed the button on your chip, since you weren't in the clear yet, and took off down the hall. Might as well take advantage of this situation and make an escape.


	2. Enter Raiders

 

Guards were frantically running down the halls, barking orders and blowing their whistles. You were rather happy everyone was too busy to pay much attention to you.

Since everyone was headed to the back-loading deck, you decided to go to the side-loading deck. It was close by and it held a few ships you knew how to drive.

As you got closer things became rather quiet. The only sound now were your combat boots hitting against the flooring of the current corridor and the alarm. However, the semi-quiet moments didn't last too long.

You heard some voices and shouting beyond the entrance to the loading dock. No matter, they were probably just guards. They shouldn't bother a chore boy such as yourself.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

You heard some more shouts followed by the sounds of horrified screams and metal gears turning. You skidded to a stop right at the entrance and right in front of the dead bodies of two guards. Their bodies were covered in lacerations, as though they walked through the prison's Crimson Hell on level 1, and their throats were ripped out. Thick scarlet liquid was still sputtering out the arteries that weren't ripped away with half their trachea. The sticky sanguine life fluid quickly pooled around on the floor, kissing the edges of your boots.

You were no stranger to death and murder, but you would be lying if you said you weren't sickened by the sight.

Your wide (e/c) orbs quickly shifted upwards, meeting the deadly vermilion glare of large man covered in red scars. His wild red hair resembled flames and his skin was ghostly pale. Behind him were two other men. One wore a long cloak with his hood up, hiding most of his features, and the other wore his blue hair in dreads, his grey skin covered in black barb-wire tattoos. All three bore a peculiar symbol of a skull and crossbones with knives surrounded by flames.

_Nope!_

You turned and high-tailed it out of there, leaving almost as quickly as you came. They looked like a band of raiders, scavengers who were far more violent and caused trouble for everyone. Because of their reputation, the Galactic Worlds Government often placed bounties on their heads. To you, this was usually a good thing. As a small time scavenger, Galactic Government officials were less likely to focus on you.

As of right now though, you didn't want to stick around and learn more about these raiders.

The lack of shouting and blasters firing behind you told you they probably weren't interested in you. Just to make sure though, you risked glance over your shoulder.

_Nothing. Good!_

You ran a little longer before stopping at a cross roads. You bent over catching your breath and looked around. The halls to your left and right held prisoners. Their limbs reaching out past the bars, their anguished moans could still be heard over the sounds of the blaring sirens.

You looked up, noticing you were on Level 3, the Starvation Hell. You knew a few shortcuts close by that could get you to the front-loading deck. But you were still out of breath. The heat of the prison didn't make your recovery any easier. You were sweating profusely, and your choice of clothes didn't exactly help, but you still needed to remain in disguise.

_Just a few more moments. Everyone is still probably distracted since the alarms are still active._

Unfortunately, your moment of rest was cut short. The alarm sounds changed from a high pitched, rapid ringing to a long and low 'warning' sound. Soon after the alarm change, the sound of gears and creaking metal echoed through the halls on either side of you. The anguished groans had ceased, and you sucked in a breath.

_They're out... Someone's letting the prisoners fucking out!!_

Screams and shouts of freedom soon became louder than the alarm. You barely caught a glimpse of some of the prisoners stepping out of their cells before taking off full speed. Fuck your tired legs and burning lungs, you weren't going to stick around on a floor full of prisoners who had at least 50,000,000 berries over their heads, especially when you were only armed with a tool belt and valuable files.

You ran and punched in a quick code on the hidden passage door, managing to slip in before anyone even came close to you. You shut the door and disabled the switch before taking off down the corridor. The other side of this corridor should place you at the south entrance of Level 2. From there, you would just need to take one more short cut which would place you at Level 1 and it should be smooth sailing from there.

You reached the door and opened it, only to immediately be met with prisoners sparring with a large chimera-like creature. You skittered back into the corridor and pressed you back into the wall. It completely slipped your mind how Level 2 was the Wild Beasts Hell, where both man-made monsters as well as extraterrestrial terrors roamed freely. And judging by the looks of it, the prisoners were also roaming free on this floor as well.

Just your fucking luck.

The screeches and roars of the chimera paired with yells and gurgling anguished groans were more prominent than the constant alarm. You would count your lucky stars if you made it off this blasted ship with your hearing still intact.

You took out your metal ruler. It wasn't much, but it could serve as a bit of a mirror. You angled it so you were able to look out the door and safely see what was going on. There was no other way around and you weren't going back, so you had no other choice but to make it through Level 2.

The prisoners and chimera were gradually moving away from the door. More prisoners were around, but with a little luck they probably won't bother you too much. After all, you're a simple chore boy on floor of wild beasts.

You made it across the main hallway and went down the corridor before turning left. The short cut could be found on the left side of the floor, and the sight of riots breaking out further down the center corridor weren't something you wanted to get caught up in.

So far, the minor hallway you were currently running down was clear.

With a little luck, it will hopefully stay clear.

You came to a cross section and turned left. The pathway was still clear.

_Almost there!_

Of course, you were asking too much of any higher powers one might believe in for your pathway to stay clear. You had only run about 3 meters before a shrieking roar sounded, startling you to a stop.

The heavy breathing of a growling beast echoed around you. A long brown arm stretched down, 2 inch long dagger-like nails breaking through the wall's material to grip it. Your eyes trailed up the appendage, meeting the snarling disfigured face of a Flying Yoma.


	3. Saved?

_Shitshitshitshit!_

The creature released another shrieking roar, baring its sharp pointed teeth, as it stretched out a bat-like wing and fluttered down to the floor. It stretched to a stand, towering a good 3 feet over you.

You should've turned around as soon as you heard the first roar. Yoma's used to be some of the most difficult prisoners. The medical personnel of the prison had permission to perform inhumane experiments on them. Those who didn't die, ended up becoming a monster with strength and speed far superior to that of a human. And their main source of food? Humans.

You stood there, legs quaking, urging you to run. Trying to escape would be futile now though. As soon as you'd turn your back, the beast would lunge at you and most likely sink its razor teeth into the junction between your neck and shoulder, before clawing out your entrails.

You stood there trying to think of something, anything! The closest thing you had to a weapon was your wrench. While the wrench may have been effective on Hannyabal back in the Warden's office, you had high doubts it would even put a dent in the creature closing in on you.

You swallowed.

_If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting!_

You reached down for your wrench, mustering up your resolution to put up a fight. The Yoma started to crouch, showing it was about to lunge towards you.

However, before it could complete its positioning, a blonde blur and the glint of a dull blade swooshed past the Yoma's right side.

The creature let out a shrill screech, the stubs where its right wing and its right arm used to be spurted out dark blood.

"Gahhh!" You yelped and stumbled back, falling on your butt as the Yoma's arm landed in your lap, twitching about madly. With a sound of disgust, you scrambled to throw the twitching appendage off.

A series of loud pain-filled shrieks sounded, drawing your attention back towards the Yoma. You sucked in a breath, hardly able to understand what you were seeing. One of the most feared monstrosities of Impel Down's Wild Beast Hell, was standing on quaking legs, on the verge of collapse. Dark rubescent liquid squirted out from where it's arms and wings used to be. More of the thick fluid seeped out from the various deep cuts littered throughout its body. Rivulets of life fluid flowed down its brown body, pooling at its clawed feet.

Pained shrieks transitioned to pained growls, as the Yoma fell to its knees before collapsing completely of the floor.

Your wide eyes focused on the dying creature, unaware that another individual was present until he spoke.

"These worked better than I thought."

Your eyes snapped up at the deep unrecognizable voice. A tall, muscular male, with long blond hair stood off to the left of the hallway, twirling a pair of jagged swords. The rough edges and plates within the blades made it obvious that they weren't created professionally.

The blades weren't the only thing about the male that caught your attention though. You had to swallow when you noticed he was wearing a standard prisoner uniform. A white and blue mask completely covered his face, making it impossible to read his expressions.

You stiffened when he glanced down at you. You were still in disguise and your voice chip had been turned back on earlier. He shouldn't recognize you as a girl, but that didn't mean he would let you live.

_Great! Saved from being eaten alive just to be sliced and diced!_

"You wouldn't happen to know where the loading deck is?" The mysterious male asked.

Before you could respond, the siren started blaring at a more rapid pace as a Robotic woman's voice resonated throughout the hall.

"WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... SELF DESTRUCT MODE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL IMPEL DOWN PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE OF 1500 METERS. 30 MINUTES REMAIN UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT."

"Shit! Not good." The blonde man turned and started down the hall, back the way you came. As he did so, you caught a glimpse of a tattoo of a familiar flaming skull on his bicep.

_He's with the raiders!_

He must be a very important raider too if his pals were willing to break into a high security galaxy prison and cause a major ruckus.

Thinking quickly, you scrambled to your feet and took off after him.

"O-oi! Wait a sec!" You called.

The situation was far from ideal, but there was no way in hell you were going to stick around and allow yourself to be blown up. You put in too much effort to obtain the information around your neck and you were going to get rewarded for it.

"Hey! I'm talking to you blondie!"

"What do you want kid?" He slowed and glanced over at you.

"I saw some guys with that same tattoo at the side loading dock a while back. I can take you there. I know some shortcuts."

"Do you now?" He said, sounding rather doubtful.

"I'm not exactly on the government's side and with this place about to blow, I have no reason to lie to you. I can take to your buddies before this place incinerates, as long as you promise me a ride out." You responded.

The male stayed silent.

"28 MINUTES UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT."

"Time's running out, dude." You said.

The blonde man gave a curt nod. "Lead the way."

You couldn't stop the triumphant grin that spread across your face.

Your speed picked up as you ran back the way you came. As you drew closer to the main corridor, you heard the panicked shouts and screams of prisoners. Those who weren't being devoured by a creature of sorts, were frantically making their way towards the exit.

"We need to get to the other side of the main corridor in order for me to access the secret passageway." You spoke.

Your companion grunted, before coming right up next you. Without warning, he lifted you with one hand as though you were weightless and lifted one of his makeshift blades up with his other hand.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" You yelled, thankful for the fact that you remembered to bind yourself that morning.

He didn't respond. Instead he sped up as the main corridor became closer. Your eyes widened slightly as you realized what he was about to do. Just you were about to run into the crowd of prisoners, you shut eyes tightly.

Screams of the unfortunate victims enveloped you. You frowned as you felt someone's blood splatter across your face.

"There's no door here." The man not-so-gently dropped you once you reached the other side.

Swiping a hand over your face freckled with blood, you flipped open the hidden control panel and pressed a few buttons, revealing the pathway.

"This hall will take us to Level 3." You yelled.

Without another word, the two of you shot off down the hall. You pressed the green button at the end of the hall, opening the hall. You immediately turned right, continuing to run down the corridor. The corridors were surprisingly scarce now, apart from a few sticky cerulean and mauve patches on the walls and floor.

_Not good. Hopefully he's left this floor._

You've made it this far without facing the infamous Dilitrio and you weren't about to change that.

"Try to stay clear of the patches. I only have a few vials of poison immunity." You yelled to the blonde man.

The blood-stained entrance to the side-loading dock came into view. The dead bodies from earlier were still present and appeared more pale and rigid.

"10 MINUTES UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT."

"H-HEY!" You cried as the blonde picked you up yet again, carrying you under one arm.

"Kid!" He shouted.

It was hard to really get a good look of what was going on, since you were bouncing up and down with every step the man took. You could just make out the figures of the men you saw earlier.

"Ready for departure!" A new voice barked out as you made your way up the ramp and onto the ship.

You heard a slight whirring noise, indicating the engines where powering up, before the hatch closed behind you and the blonde man. A moment later, the ship started moving out of the loading dock. The raiders were shouting from all around you, running around, tying things down, and making final preparations for escape.

Without warning the blonde male dropped you yet again. "You may want to hold onto something."

You rose to your feet, about to snap at him, but a loud blast and a sudden jolt, rocking the entire ship, sent you face first to the floor. You hit the grated metal flooring with a pained grunt. Wild yells, filled with excitement, erupted from the raiders all around you as the ship steadily came to what felt like a stop.

Shaking, you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, waiting for your breath to catch up with you. You breathed in and out a few times, finally deciding it was probably safe to open your eyes again. As you did so, you gave a start as you saw a pair of black boots about an inch in front of your face. Slowly, trying not to wince, you slowly looked up to see a pair of reptilian red eyes glaring at you.


	4. Enter Impertinent Brat

You stumbled back with a start, barely managing to hold in a squeak of surprise, as the pair of deadly red irises continued to glare at you.

"Killer, what is  _this_?" The owner of those red eyes spoke, sliding his attention over to the blonde.

Your eye twitched in annoyance as your face fell into a frown. Straightening up and crossing your arms, you looked the man up and down. His fiery red hair and pale skin identified him as the raider from earlier. However, now that you were able to get more than just a quick glance, you noticed that he wasn't just any raider.

_Holy fuck..._

The multitude of battle scars. The cybernetically enhanced metal arm. His sharp facial features.

There was no mistaking it...

Eustass Captain Kid... One of the most wanted raiders, labeled as extremely dangerous by the Galactic Worlds Government. Of all the ships you could have escaped on, it had to be his?!

_Fucking hell!_

"A scrappy little runt who proved to be quite helpful back there." The blonde man replied.

"Oi! This runt has a name!" You spat out in frustration.

The two large men shifted their attention back to you. The blonde, Killer, was unreadable, but the red head, looked rather pissed. In any other situation, you probably would have kept quiet. However, these fuckers just ruined your heist. Getting paid  _won't_  be easy now.

"You better watch your tone, brat." Kid growled out.

"(B/n)." You corrected defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Kid questioned.

"(B/n). That's my name." You glared at him.

The red head scoffed, a low chuckle rumbling out of him. "(B/n)... What the fuck are you doing on my ship?"

"I kind of didn't want to blow up." You deadpanned.

"And that gives you a right to stowaway on my ship?" Kid slowly moved closer. "I'm not too keen on having a Galactic Worlds Government brat alive on my ship."

"Like I told your buddy over there, who wouldn't have made it off that prison ship without my help by the way, I'm not aligned with the government."

Kid cocked a bored, nonexistent eyebrow at you.

"Look, I'm a freelancer. I was hired to gather intel on some important individuals." Not exactly the truth... But also not a complete lie. "I would've escaped on my own ship, but my plans unfortunately had to change; and you should be thankful they did. Your buddy - Killer, was it? - wouldn't be alive if they hadn't." You spoke matter-of-factly.

A unified gasp of shock, followed by some hushed murmurs, suddenly made you aware of the multitude of men around you. Some of them where standing on the floor; some were looking over the railings of the upper levels of the ship; and some were even wrapped around the chains - like monkeys - that were hanging from the ceiling of the ship. All of them bore the same tattoo along with multiple battle scars.

Perhaps you shouldn't have let your pride do the talking.

_Way to run your mouth when you have no back up, (y/n). Bravo!_

"He has a point." All eyes turned towards Killer.

"That doesn't mean he gets a free ride on my ship!" Kid growled out and advanced towards you, metal arm raised high.

Acting on instinct, you just barely avoided being smashed by his cybernetic enhancement. "Woah! Felt the wind on that!" The words came out before you could stop them.

Kid raised, ready to attack again.

"Ok, ok! How about a deal?" You shouted, and everyone froze.

You really didn't want to do this, but it was either your life or a portion of your money, and you weren't quite ready to die at the hands of a quick-tempered raider. You shrugged off the rucksack from your shoulder.

"A couple thousand berries and important files - which are probably worth another couple thousand berries - on G.W.G. officials and activities are all in here." You pulled open the top flap as you spoke, revealing the smaller portion of your treasure. "Stolen from the office of Warden Magellan."

As soon as the name 'Magellan' left your lips, a chorus of shocked murmurs erupted around you.

"Magellan?"

"A fucking Dilitrio?!"

"The boy must be fucking crazy."

Your eyes cautiously scoured over the crowd of raiders, watching their expressions shift from offence to shock and disbelief.

"That must have been no easy task." Killer spoke up, stepping closer. "Exactly who are you?"

"Just a scrappy runt." You cheekily replied with a shrug.

A spine-chilling chuckle, which transitioned into a head thrown back demonic laugh, erupted from red haired male who tried to kill you just moments ago. You felt sweat forming along your brow as you tried not to quiver. You heart clenched in your chest when the man finally quieted.

A smirk settled on the red head's features, making you all the more anxious. Was he impressed? Would he let you stay? Would he let you live? Would he kill you and take your steal?

You couldn't read anything off the unpredictable captain.

"You have some fucking balls, I'll give you that, brat." He finally said. "And you're what? 16?"

_21..._

Unfortunately, given your current state, nobody would actually believe your 21. With your short ass height and soft, hairless facial features, you were lucky he even thought you were 16!

"Pretty much." You agreed with a shrug. "I've been successfully completing jobs for the past 7 years and - because I've kept myself unaffiliated and on the down-low - I haven't drawn the attention of the G.W.G." You explained. "So, wha-da-ya say, Eustass? Think you can give a guy a lift?"


	5. Cabin Boy

_*SPLASH*_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Your rather peaceful sleep was interrupted when someone dumped a bucket of cold, soapy water over your face.

You spluttered and coughed a bit, rolling out of your cot and hitting the floor with a hard thud. You swiped a hand over your eyes before opening them, meeting the black eyes of a large man with a mohawk. His skin was a pale blue color with black tribal tattoos spiraling around the right side of his face and down his arm.

"Get up, boy! You've slept long enough." He threw the bucket down at you, his black eyes displaying annoyance as you scrambled to your feet.

Unsure of what to do or where to start you just stared back the man. "Exactly, what am I supposed to do?" You asked nervously.

The man growled, baring two rows of pointed teeth. "It'd be wise of you to not ask stupid questions, cabin boy."

"Just point me in the direction of the mess hall." You rolled your eyes, ignoring the man's threat.

This only proved to agitate the male further, as he took a step towards you, a warning growl rumbling deep within his throat. You stood up straighter, right leg shifting back slightly. You didn't want to fight, but this blue bastard rudely woke you and you were still not in an ideal situation.

"Around the corner and two doors down on the right." A deep, melancholy voice broke the rising tension between you and the pissy blue male. Looking towards the right, you saw another tall, muscular male leaning against the doorway. Pale blue dreadlocks framed his somber expression and his grayish skin was covered in barb-wire and stitch-like tattoos. You quickly recognized him as one of the raiders that killed some of the guards back at the prison.

"Laundry is down this hall and four doors to the left. You might be able to find dry clothes there." The new raider spoke, slowly lifting his left arm and pointing down the hall.

"Uh-um, t-thanks." Glancing at the blue skinned male once more, you picked up the bucket, that had been abandoned on the floor, as well as your tool belt and ruck-sack, and made your way towards the door. Your eyes slowly moved up to gloomy raider, still leaning against the doorway as you approached. The way his sad eyes were watching you gave you a feeling of uneasiness. Instinctively, you tugged the corner of your brown cap down lower as you passed him.

The hallway you stepped out in was rather empty at the moment, though some loud, slightly incoherent orders could be heard in the distance. You couldn't help but look around while you made your first stop to the laundry room. The lighting was average, the flooring was grated, the walls were reinforced steel, there were air lock gates every 500 feet, and control panels every now and then on either side of the walls. Clearly, this was one of the ships lower levels.

You could see steam billowing out of the laundry room as you drew closer. After a quick look around, you deemed it empty and set forth to look for a secluded place to quickly change and put your clothes in to wash.

It was hard to keep a look out, and you didn't know if this ship had camera's and where they may be located but, you weren't about to continue your day in wet clothes.

_If only I could take a shower as well..._

The halls were still vacant when you made your way over to the kitchen.

"You took your sweet time this morning, didn't you?"

You startled at the familiar voice of the masked man - who you now knew as Killer, the second in command – and abruptly turned see the blonde leaning against the back wall.

"Tch. Give me a break! It's not like I planned to be in this situation."

"Better learn to adapt then. Lower ranks of the crew wake up early, clean, and perform other small tasks around the ship." Killer moved closer towards the back doors of the kitchen as he spoke. "Since you missed breakfast, you can start by cleaning the kitchen. Once you've finished there, head down to the orlop deck. We were far away enough that we didn't sustain a considerable amount of damage from the Impel Down explosion, but some minor repairs are needed." – He gestured to your tool belt – "You understand basic mechanics, I assume."

"Yeah, basics." – You rolled your eyes. While you mainly worked as a freelance scavenger, you often times went undercover as a mech. Good mech's were hard to find and no matter where you went, they were always needed. It's the perfect cover job that allows you to immediately understand the layout you're working with. To say you know the basics of mechanics, is an understatement.

"Good. Supplies are in the storage closet." The masked man turned to leave, but paused at the door. "One more thing." – You raised a brow. – "Complicity makes friends, hostility causes trouble."

"Tch, you sound like a G.W.G. official." You grumbled, crossing your arms and turning your heel towards the kitchen.

_*** Mini Time-Skip ***_

With an exasperated groan, you turned on the dishwasher once more and half collapsed on the counter. You had just spent  _three_ fucking hours cleaning the goddamn kitchen  _and_ mess hall! You are 99% sure, those blasted raiders made everything as dirty as possible, just to fuck with you.

_And this is one of the many reasons why I work alone!_

You leaned your head back up, chin resting in your palm as you scowled at the now clean kitchen.

With a frustrated growl you turned to swipe an apple, some cheese, and some jerky from the cupboards, before turning heel and heading out to find the orlop deck. You passed some crew members on your way, some stealing a glance at you, others ignoring you completely. You could careless as long as no one was bothering you.

You finished gobbling up your food before jumping over the last three steps to the orlop deck. A sigh slipped past your lips as you scoured the area.

The orlop deck had at least 40 ft between the floor and ceiling. As per usual, various pipes lined the walls, and control panels for pressure, water, electricity, and gravity systems were in a few areas along the wall in front of you. You spotted some generators a couple yards to your left.

The lighting of the floor was a little dimmer than the other floor. Steam leaked out of several pipes, making the deck hotter than it already was. Chains clattered as crew members operated the pulley-system to deliver parts and tools to various areas along the walls. The barking of orders and whirring of power-tools was constant.

"First things first." – You had a habit of mumbling to yourself when working. – "What make and model ship are ya?" You reached into the ruck-sack you carried with you just about everywhere and pulled out your scanner and digi-goggles. Once you finished adjusting your goggles, you turned on the scanner and scanned the area you were currently standing in – floor, to wall, to ceiling, to the wall behind you, to the floor again.

You smiled as your scanner started searching for a match. This was probably one of your most useful tools. Your scanner not only reduced layers allowing you to find hidden compartments, but it also had the ability to give you data on whatever you scanned.

Once it pinpointed the ships data and areas in need of repair, you flicked your digi-goggles on and started climbing one of the thick chains nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, the orlop deck is the lowest level of a ship.
> 
> Also, digi-goggles are just a futuristic tool that assist in analyzing damage and blueprinting how to fix it. It's a little difficult to write out this futuristic setting, but I'm doing the best I can. Unfortunately, things are easier to picture in my mind than they are to write (>.<)


	6. Didn't Sign Up For This

A blast of steam hissed out of one of the vents to your right, billowing around you and making your current surrounding foggy.  You leaned back against the wall opposite of the pipes and brought a hand up to the top of your shirt and started to shake it, hopelessly hoping the motion would help cool you some.

It didn’t. Your action just spread more of the hot, moist air around.

A groan of annoyance slipped past your lips as you closed your eyes and continued the useless shirt fanning.  This was one of the worst parts bout cross dressing. Wearing a binder and an extra shirt or two made working in hot environments even more unbearable. Sliding down to the floor where your pack resided, you retrieved your canteen, taking a few gulps of the water being kept cold by the bottle’s insulation.

“Hydrate or die-drate.” You mumbled to yourself.

You flicked your digi-goggles back down and scanned the area you were currently working in.  The blast from the prison self-destructing caused melted and disconnected some of the wires in the ship’s mainframe which through off automatic navigation, routing, and overall to black outs in many of the ship’s areas. The blast also caused an oil leak in the interior pipeline which could have led to disaster had it not been carefully re-sealed and reinforced in the necessary areas. Most of the spilled oil was salvageable, so that was a plus. Lastly, the blast caused a pressure imbalance in the secondary engines which only allowed the ship to reach a cruising speed of 10,000 km/hour.

A ship as big as the Kid Raiders should be able to reach a speed of about twice that speed.

You spent the last 3 hours fixing the pressure and the pipeline, working mainly in the upper part of the orlop deck. The pipeline still needed to be checked in other areas, but the secondary engine pressure should allow the ship to go into hyper-speed if necessary.

There were some other scavengers working nearby, most of them were on the lower part of the orlop deck though.

“Oi!  _ Decondo _ !” One of the raiders – the ass who woke you up that morning to be exact – shouted at you from below.

You frowned as you glanced down.

“What?” You shouted back.

“Ship’s still in need of repairs! Get off your ass!”

“Up yours! I don’t see you contributing! ‘Sides, I’m double checking this section before moving down!” You flipped him off, earning yourself a pointed tooth snarl.

With a roll of your eyes, you turned back to checking the section before walking a few yards down to the next damaged area your digi-goggles picked up.

Some more pipeline damage and broken wires that were still sparking.

Tightening your gloves and pulling down your sleeves, you set about carefully removing the wires, memorizing their insertions and origins and assessing the damage of the outlets.

“Oi.”

A gruff, familiar voice startled you out of your concentration, right when you were cutting a wire. Instead of cutting it at the safe covered end, you cut it on the unsafe exposed part, leading to small explosion of sparks and a loud painful zap.

“FUCK!” You lept back, shaking your affected hand.

You let out a pained groan as you snapped at the one who startled you. “OI! Ya can’t just walk up to someone who’s handling delicate equipment! I could’ve died!”

“That might not be such a bad thing.” Responded Killer. 

Your lip curled up in a sneer. “Whattaya want?”

“You may not be an official crew member, but you should still show respect to those around you, especially when talking to those in the higher ranks. If you continue communicating with us as you are…” he trailed off for a moment, tilting his head as though he might be thinking about something. “Well, let’s just say that you might not last long on this ship. Boy.”

You turned to glare up at the masked raider. “I have been working as a freelancer, infiltrating areas of danger and hostility to collect whatever my client asks, for as long as I can remember. I have never once failed, and, as you may already know, there are worse places than Impel Down.” You turned back to the wires. “Death threats hardly phase me at this point.”

It went quiet between you two. The clipping and occasional zapping of the wires and the distant barks of commands and insults were the only sounds to be heard. A solid 5 minutes had passed before the masked raider took his leave. 

By the time you could no longer hear his footsteps, you became lost in thought, working purely on muscle memory as your mind wandered elsewhere.

  
  


_ *** 2 ½ Weeks Earlier *** _

  
  


_ The bar was filled to the brim as always.  _

_ Patrons knocking into each other and shoving each other aside, competing for the bartender’s attention. _

_ Having arrived a few hours before the bar came to life, you managed to stay seated in the far corner of the room. You nursed your second drink, slowly sipping it while discreetly scanning your surroundings. Your client should be arriving soon. _

_ You were early.  _

_ Way too early. _

_ However, this client was probably the most dangerously important person you will ever interact with and live to tell the tale. You could hardly believe the transmission you received a few days ago. How this man had even heard of your name is beyond you, for you have done your damndest to ensure your name stays just under the radar. You make enough to comfortably get by and have always been satisfied with that. There has never been a need to work in the big name circles. You could have easily said no to this client. _

_ Yet, you just couldn’t.  _

_ “Curiosity killed the cat,” you thought to yourself. _

_ “But satisfaction brought it back to life.” _

_ In less than a split second, you drew your gun from its hiding spot and pointed it at the owner of the voice behind you. The cloaked figure who spoke didn’t even flinch at the sound of you cocking your gun. _

_ “It’s rude to enter someone’s personal space.” You said. _

_ The cloaked figure merely gave a feminine chuckle in response. “That saying sounds so dreadful without it’s second half. I bet you didn’t even know there was more to that saying.” _

_ Before you could ask the figure who they were, a voice on the other side of your small table grabbed your attention. _

_ “Quit it Izo, we’re here on business.” A lazy voice drawled from another cloaked figure. “(B/N) (L/N), I assume?” _

_ “That’s me.” You responded. _

_ “Hmmm, shouldn’t you know the first rule of business is to greet your clients warmly?” _

 

_ *** Present *** _

 

The ship rocked as red sirens flashed and blared through the corridors. You were almost knocked off your feet again from the shock. The raiders nearby were all scrambling in different directions, barking out orders or giving howls of anticipation.

“What the hell was that?” You shouted.

“INCOMING ENEMY RAIDERS!!” 

 

_...Fuck! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey, so I am still alive. Ya'll wouldn't believe how hellishly stressful my last semester (last year really) at college was. But, I managed to graduate on the deans list and I have taken time to better my mental health since then.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient these last months!
> 
> P.S.: "decondo" is latin and literally translates to "secrete" but can be used in reference to Stow-aways.

**Author's Note:**

> Dilitrio is Latin for poison.


End file.
